five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 March 2015
11:59 Hi 12:00 Hello? Ivan? You there? 12:01 Hi 12:01 ._. 12:02 are you ready for freddy 12:03 You cant 12:03 :3 12:03 I can 12:03 Because 12:03 Takaya said I can 12:03 Therefore I can 12:03 Purple Man in Purple 00Purple 12:03 wtf is this 12:03 Hai Fox! 12:03 I rate 0/10 12:03 :D 12:04 I ship 12:04 Gearsy x Lindsay 12:04 No 12:04 Yes. 12:04 Gearsy x Lindsay x Robot Lindsay x Toy Lindsay 12:04 There 12:04 Better 12:04 4 Way! 12:04 :3 12:04 she wasnt redy 12:04 Oh, hi 12:04 The human body is being used for Phantom Lindsay.... 12:04 ew 12:05 Hi City! 12:05 Ey Gao are you gonna be in Alt Beginnings? 12:05 hi all 12:05 no 12:05 Faceless Sam is in it! 12:05 mmmm'kay 12:05 :3 12:05 In the Robot Kingdom, we have an outcast 12:05 His name 12:05 Is freedy 12:06 Freedy? 12:06 I want him. 12:06 yes 12:06 No 12:06 freedy is public domain 12:06 :S 12:06 everyone can use him 12:06 so 12:06 he cannot be in cutting crew 12:06 hi everyone. 12:06 freedy 12:06 Oky. 12:06 Hi Ivan ! 12:06 (Herbert) Hi little boy 12:06 ive just been having suppah. 12:07 Oh 12:07 (Herbert) was watching 12:07 Herbert?! 12:07 so many people in like, 10 minutes! 12:07 :D 12:07 HOW?! 12:07 (Herbert) 12:07 Hey little boy 12:07 I dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooont know... 12:07 I see you're pretty muscly 12:07 HOW DO I HERBERT?! 12:07 :3 12:08 Herbert arrived in the Robot Kingdom yesterday 12:08 He walked to Nowi's house 12:08 And asked for Nah. 12:08 no 12:08 He asked for Nowi 12:08 Oh. 12:08 Golden King Freddy appeared 12:08 *Yiffed him 12:08 And sent him into the chat dimension 12:09 And thus 12:09 He is now an emote 12:09 (Herbert) 12:09 (herbert) must be weird then... 12:09 YEAAAAAAHHHHH! 12:09 FIVE NIGHTS AT PETERS! 12:09 :3 12:09 WAIT 12:09 YES 12:09 FINALLY 12:10 I'll make it! 12:10 I CAN MARK EVERYTHING IN SLATES TIMELINE 12:10 TO BE DELETED 12:10 THANK THE KING 12:10 PICK A GOD AND PRAY 12:10 Yay! 12:10 WHAT HOW 12:11 I can just imagine Brian meeting Lindsay.... 12:11 :3 12:12 John meeting Lindsay. 12:12 :3 12:12 YEEESS 12:12 FINALLY 12:12 John? I'm sorry, but who's that? 12:12 THAT WOULD BE YOUR MOTHER 12:25 * South Ferry hugs Some Random Potato :) 12:25 Hai! XD 12:25 hm... 12:26 skinny, no? 12:26 XP 12:26 ... 12:26 YOU STOLE VINNY 'S CATCHPHRA- 12:26 Welp.. 12:26 Where the hell 12:26 Is my buttons 12:26 on toy freddy 12:26 There we go 12:27 no I didn't! 12:27 Your buttons were removed when the management decides to fix you up because of the infamous Bite of '87 in a smaller location. 12:27 I didn't mean that 12:27 i just did the opposite of vinny s thing! 12:27 Eugh 12:27 Someone 12:27 Please 12:28 (Shrek) 12:28 Entertain me 12:28 (Herbert) 12:28 nope. 12:28 Get out 12:28 Now. 12:28 (epicdrugs) 12:28 there you go 12:28 Me? :c 12:28 Guys!!! 12:28 All of you 12:28 hi kami! 12:28 Okie. 12:29 I need to punch something in the face 12:29 yes kami? 12:29 What is a Kami? 12:29 I have gotten into animated gifs a little... 12:29 Kami means God in Japanese7 12:29 I MADE A CUPCAKE JUMPSCARE 12:29 But you already said hi to me 12:29 * South Ferry fled. 12:29 here you go, gau! *gives puncing bagk with (herbeerts face on it) 12:29 * Kamikazewolf used Dragon Rage 12:30 I want to se the Cupcake's jumpscare! 12:30 He actually left 12:30 wtf 12:30 I'll upload the puppet jumpscare to the wiki, MIB 12:30 You loved him? 12:30 i dunno. 12:30 * South Ferry has left the Pizzeria. ~ 12:30 Cupcake jumpscare' 12:31 Gimme 2 minutes 12:31 kk 12:31 I shall give you a cupcake jumpscare 12:31 :3 12:31 Sweeet. 12:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf63MUmL7m0 12:31 Done 12:32 Eugh 12:32 Bored 12:32 Someone 12:32 Please 12:32 Play bot 12:32 I play best mid 12:32 Who is our Jungler? 12:32 Someone play support? 12:32 Me. 12:32 I call dibs on mid 12:33 Kami you're support 12:33 Ferry you're jungle 12:33 MIB 12:33 Ivan you're bot 12:33 We need top 12:33 MIB, the gif will not upload. Here is a link... 12:33 http://5secondsapp.com/5/sec.ond?s=ea8401e5c73cb7e8d5fe48e1bc7aef78.gif 12:34 You guys like? 12:34 * South Ferry has been ignored. South Ferry has left in shame. 12:34 South ferry 12:34 Damn 12:34 I said 12:34 You're Jungler 12:34 MiB 12:34 Play top 12:34 I know. 12:34 now 12:34 Do it 12:34 I'm on mid 12:34 I DO KAME! 12:34 OK 12:34 We need one more in Bot 12:34 wats mid? 12:35 * South Ferry goes on stage. 12:35 * South Ferry prepares. 12:35 * South Ferry failed. 12:35 * South Ferry left. 12:35 Guys 12:35 I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! 12:35 User blog:Ninjawolf13769/chat blog 12:35 This noob is badge farming 12:35 I warned him 12:35 lel 12:35 and 12:35 But 12:36 He did it again 12:36 So 12:36 le sigh 12:36 Someone pls 12:36 Ban 12:36 YEZ? 12:36 hey gau, whats mib? 12:36 Yes! 12:36 wtf 12:36 Badge Farming? 12:36 you dont know 12:36 what mib is 12:36 Oh. 12:36 I see. 12:36 No 12:36 nope. 12:36 No 12:36 MiB = ManinBlack007JK 12:37 god im hopeless 12:37 Gods 12:37 no the game thing. 12:37 OH 12:37 Right 12:37 Ivan 12:37 Playing bot is hard 12:37 So 12:37 That's why we have two 12:37 I play mid 12:37 I will be bot 12:37 Because 12:37 It's easy- I mean 12:37 I'm good 12:37 WHAT IS MID? 12:38 :( 12:38 ALRIGHT 12:38 I'M DONE 12:38 WITH THIS NEW GUY 12:38 BADGE FARMING 12:38 MAKING POINTLESS PAGES 12:38 AGH 12:38 If he is badge farming 12:38 then he's doing a crappy job 12:39 Yes 12:39 He has done it thrice 12:39 cqn you link the badge farms 12:39 I've gained most of my badges by adding categories 12:40 Pointless pages is a bad way 12:40 Badge farm 2 12:40 User blog:Ninjawolf13769/chat blog 12:40 Badge farm 1 12:40 Thread:26072 12:40 (Badge farm 2 was a prequel) 12:40 huehuehue 12:41 Sledertronic This is currently the best OC on this Wiki. 12:41 I KNOW RIGHT?! 12:41 His appearance... AMAZING! 12:41 the best 12:41 His backstory... SO EMOTIONAL! 12:41 ment for badge farm 12:41 most likely 12:41 And the originality... JUST OFF THE CHARTS! 12:42 BEST EVAR! 12:42 I KNOW 12:42 C'MON 12:42 LET'S MARK IT FOR IMPROVEMENT 12:42 OH THE IRONY 12:42 OR 12:42 BETTER YET 12:42 DELETION! 12:42 sERIOUSLY 12:42 Someone please 12:43 NO. 12:43 Mark it for deketion 12:43 Here is an amazing story: Strike of gold vs eyes of white 12:43 I know 12:43 I shall. 12:43 Mark them all 12:43 FOr delettion 12:43 Breach of standards 12:43 I hate 12:43 YUS. 12:43 the ban him. 12:43 I can't. 12:43 What if.... 12:43 What if 12:43 WHAT IF?! 12:43 He's just 12:43 Um 12:44 not that good 12:44 Or 12:44 Even so 12:44 at writing 12:44 It doesn't meet standards 12:44 and he needs extra help after class.....? 12:44 So 12:44 Doesn't matter 12:44 Does not meet standards 12:44 I know 12:44 Shall I mark his oc for deletion? 12:45 yes 12:45 teh derp 12:45 hji random potato 12:45 ikr 12:45 * South Ferry cooks the Random Potato. 12:46 YUM! 12:46 BAKED POTATO! 12:46 * Some Random Potato turns into a god potato and shoots them with lazers 12:46 hm... 12:46 AWESOME! 12:46 I'm bored 12:46 Me too. 12:46 I'm always bored :/ 12:46 duh. 12:46 I wanna play league 12:46 But 12:46 No one here plays it 12:47 why else would we hang around in this chat room. 12:47 Sledertronic 12:47 I saw. 12:47 best thing ever. 12:47 yep, 10/10. 12:48 I love it 12:48 I helped the page 12:48 I gave it a special gift 12:48 "11/10. Just beautiful -IGN" 12:48 IGN Reviews: The Earth 12:48 8/8 perfect amount of water., 12:48 -Beautiful Graphics -Too Much Water 7.8/10 12:48 IGN was bribed only once and they rate 11/10. 12:49 Bored again 12:49 ugh 12:49 we are all bored 12:49 SOOO BOORED 12:49 THE BORE OF CREATION 12:49 Ok 12:49 Idea 12:49 OK 12:49 i will entertain you 12:49 Would you guys like anything in particular added to thee wiki? 12:49 I KNOW WE COULD SING THE CAMPFIRE SONGSON! 12:50 Such as a new rule, change of something 12:50 um 12:50 I'd be happy to... ask Vin Vin to do it 12:50 Uhh.. 12:50 We need something good 12:50 I mean 12:50 In my opinion 12:50 I'm confused about the little bar 12:50 I think we should be able to swear in chat 12:50 Is it supposed to be like 12:50 Best things? 12:50 Oh 12:50 Best ocs best games etc? 12:50 Just there 12:50 The articles seem to be random 12:51 For easy navigation 12:51 Like 12:51 HOW ABOUT CHAT KEYBOARD SHORT CUTS! 12:51 why is Fazzy there 12:51 Cuz 12:51 He sucks 12:51 I see. 12:51 Gods 12:51 hi master 12:51 hi 12:51 Look who the cat dragged in 12:51 what 12:51 GRANDPA IVAN IS HERE! 12:51 Meow 12:51 did i do something wrong? 12:51 I have an idea. 12:51 I am the cat's meow 12:51 ok 12:52 Perhaps a some sort of standard for promotion maybe? 12:52 If you get what I'm saying 12:52 Uh 12:52 Well 12:52 my cat meows like EYOOW. 12:52 oh 12:52 Like 2,000 edits for admin not banned 12:52 etc etc 12:52 Let's see here 12:52 Uh 12:52 certain amount of time etc 12:52 Nah 12:52 thats kawaii 12:52 Because 12:52 2000 edits for admin 12:52 A lot of people 12:52 WOuld need to be demoted 12:52 But 12:52 um 12:52 I fit admin 12:52 Huehuehue 12:52 875 12:52 But no 12:52 And maybe 450 for mod etc etc 12:52 I mean yes 12:52 Yes 12:53 I think there needs to be a color change of the wiki. 12:53 >when you ain't admin 12:53 :^( 12:53 And a application system and voting 12:53 etc etc etc 12:53 Maybe a background change. 12:53 Ha 12:53 You gaiz unpromoted 12:53 Huehuehue 12:53 nuuu. 12:53 I'm an advanced class 12:53 I may gain less exp 12:53 BUT 12:53 I'm op 12:53 Wait 12:53 I'm Frederick 12:53 We're plebs apaprently 12:53 ...Sh!t 12:53 Guys 12:54 ? 12:54 I think we all need to 12:54 Exhale doubt 12:54 Because 12:54 Mod: 250 Rollback: 750 Admin: 875 Burecrat: 1,500 12:54 maybe 12:54 :D 12:54 A wild fangirl just appeared 12:54 We gotta 12:54 Catch it 12:54 Her? 12:54 I dunno 12:54 But 12:54 What? 12:54 I read the stats 12:54 And 12:54 o 12:54 They seem good enough for my main team 12:54 iS THAT A PICK UP LINE 12:54 so 12:54 wtf 12:54 no 12:55 Why would I do that 12:55 Are you Freddy for Ready? 12:55 yes 12:55 Actually 12:55 That's a good one 12:55 iT SOUNDS LIKE ONE 12:55 Well 12:55 IKR 12:55 I was just 12:55 Copying off your signature 12:55 Btw 12:55 AMO 12:55 ye 12:55 I got new Waifu today 12:55 whom is this waifu? 12:55 Florina from Fire Emblem 7 12:56 And 12:56 Henry is new husbando 12:56 cuz 12:56 he's amazing 12:56 damn son 12:56 12:56 you should see my list 12:56 No 12:56 I saw 12:56 Too much 12:56 I think you should 12:56 Join my list tho 12:56 <3 12:56 thank 12:56 (Now, I think THAT may have been a pickup line) 12:56 YE 12:57 (Shrek) approves 12:57 Dang son 12:57 I'm so good with the ladies 12:57 top notch 12:57 Indeed 12:57 If Notch was good with the ladys he would be top notch. 12:57 ... 12:57 ... 12:57 ;c 12:57 So I did a dramatic reading and- why 12:58 Ugh 12:58 kill me. 12:58 REWIND 12:58 << 12:58 Gaiz 12:58 Now for the test 12:58 what test 12:58 Are you ready for freddy 12:58 I said guys 12:58 Not gurls 12:58 newb 12:58 I am freddy for ready 12:58 #rood 12:58 what if i told you i was a girl. 12:58 why i gotta be so rood 12:59 then i would say 12:59 "k" 12:59 and yes im ready for freddy and freddy for ready, im also ready to wind the box. 12:59 No 12:59 yes 12:59 You are all banned fron my kingdom 12:59 UH 12:59 My brother just walked next to me 12:59 Wat?! 12:59 And whispered 12:59 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:59 12:59 "I have a present for you" 12:59 UH 12:59 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:00 #SteampunkFreddyisalone 01:00 Steampunk Freddy? 01:00 he has no more robot kingdom to be with 01:00 He has backup 01:00 ;c 01:00 Looking for: Test Subjects to experiment on. 01:00 Robot Kingdom backed up Steampunk Freddy 01:00 but we were all kicked from teh kingdom 01:00 No 01:00 Different people 01:00 nub 01:00 I'm always in the kingdom. 01:00 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:00 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:00 Hello Stunfish. 01:00 ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ 01:00 ╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 ╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 .╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 ..╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 …╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 …╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 ..╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 .╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 ╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 .╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 ..╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 …╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 …╚═(███)═╝ 01:00 …..╚(███)╝ 01:00 ……╚(██)╝ 01:00 ………(█) 01:00 ……….* 01:00 Hi! 01:00 no more lenny or waifu will kill 01:00 wtf spam 01:01 get that lenny away 01:01 ok 01:01 We need more waifus 01:01 Florina and Nowi 01:01 Oh no 01:01 Who do I love more 01:01 Shizz 01:01 oh no 01:01 Florina or Nowi 01:01 i got all teh waifus 01:01 Uh 01:01 except le other waifus 01:01 Cwap 01:01 Uh 01:01 that u guys have 01:01 *Cries* 01:01 we need a reality tv show about this 01:01 SHall you give in the idea about a standard and an application system for status Gaoman332? 01:02 Eh 01:02 WHO IS YOUR WAIFU?: The TV Show 01:02 I can't be arsed 01:02 To do anything 01:02 Right now 01:02 DIY 01:02 :( 01:02 OH NO 01:02 GOD NO 01:02 "Meet FNaF Fanon wiki user Gaomon332 . He has two waifus he cannot choose one over the other." 01:02 Herobrine the final showdown 01:02 NOOOOO 01:02 HELP 01:02 PLEASE 01:02 DELETE IT 01:02 oh my gods 01:03 OK 01:03 im sobbing 01:03 I shall improve the page 01:03 :) 01:03 "Improve" 01:03 Yeah 01:03 ok 01:03 Take it away from my eyes 01:03 THEY ARE DAMAGED 01:03 FANGIRL 01:03 ATTACK THAT PAGE 01:03 yes 01:03 ok 01:03 Refresh that page 01:03 ...For me? <4 01:03 and look at comments 01:04 yes gao 01:04 Herobrine the final showdown 01:04 I improved the page 01:04 Back 01:04 hia fox. 01:04 Hello friend :) 01:04 read the comments of that page xd 01:05 lel 01:05 IT 01:05 no 01:05 IT'S GONE 01:05 THANK THE GODS 01:05 Fox 01:05 Pls 01:05 Ban badge farmer 01:05 lulz +100 01:05 WHATS GONE! 01:05 Message Wall:Ninjawolf13769 01:05 I badge farm aswell 01:06 i mean 01:06 Badge farmer 01:06 I help the wiki 01:06 Pls ban 01:06 SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOINGON 01:06 That's not badge farming 01:06 Badge farming is pointless edits for badges 01:06 I see. 01:06 You HELP the wiki and EARN your badges 01:06 Foxstar241 01:06 Pls 01:06 yea 01:06 badge farming is done by doing pointless stuff 01:06 Ban badge farmer 01:06 Message Wall:Ninjawolf13769 01:07 I warned him 01:07 But 01:07 Did not listen 01:07 So 01:07 Ban pls 01:07 Herobrine's visit 01:07 Another one of his masterpieces. 01:07 Make them all 01:07 Strike of gold vs eyes of white 01:07 Deleted 01:07 oh god 01:08 He is feaking bad 01:08 bage farmer 01:08 oh yas bby 01:08 I'm doing dramatic readings 01:08 He is blocked now 01:08 hi=orrible writer 01:08 Happy? 01:08 Strike of gold vs eyes of white 01:08 yusssssssssssss 01:08 Read the page now 01:08 Yes 01:08 I am happy 01:09 It is deleted now 01:09 Thank gods. 01:09 I actually liked those pages. 01:09 i HAVE THE STORIES COPIED FOR DRAMATIC READINGS 01:09 They provides the story of a character who had limits and weaknesses. 01:10 THANK THE POKE- DIGI- FNAF- AND ALL THE OTHER FANONS GODS! 01:10 It provides* 01:10 Oh 01:10 Gud 01:10 Digimon 01:10 Amazing 01:10 brb doing dramatic readings 01:10 ok 01:10 yus it is mazing 01:11 think of me when u reed 01:11 <4 01:11 For Sale: HUgs $0 01:12 dedicating it to you <5 01:12 oh yee 01:12 <6 01:12 <7 01:12 <8 01:12 <9 01:12 >999999999999- 01:12 ERROR 01:12 i have herobrines visit copy and pasted from an old page... 01:12 wooo. 01:13 GAOMON.EXE is not responding 01:13 Send a report? 01:13 * South Ferry reboots gaoman332. 01:13 >Yes 01:13 No 01:13 I'm planning to make Holly's jumpscare frames 01:13 Testy testersaon 01:13 best OC 01:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yCkdoMj47Q 01:13 Thank you, Ivan! 01:13 I made him and his sister! 01:14 I currently own the 2nd most popular page. 01:14 :) 01:14 wtf 01:14 YUSSSS 01:14 escape from the city! 01:14 I own the most popular blog 01:14 Thrice in a row 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLUWWkwq0x4\ 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLUWWkwq0x4 01:14 Icy. 01:15 ... What? 01:15 * South Ferry hugs all 01:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKAf6ljJmhQ 01:15 I love that 01:16 Looking For: Ideas for another rare FFP Item. 01:16 How about 01:16 Iva always wondered what the first OC on this wiki 01:16 hm 01:16 FFP? 01:16 A version of Bonnie's guitar that has a slightly different design. The original. 01:16 Collecters want it 01:16 how about a suit of the first oc on this wiki? :3 01:16 Do you mean FFD? 01:17 No 01:17 Wats FFP? 01:17 FFP 01:17 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 01:17 Oh. 01:17 I've failed. 01:17 forgot that again 01:17 The page is called 01:17 "Rare FFP Items' 01:17 Not "Rare FPP* 01:17 I must rename it. 01:18 I would love to see Empty Spring Bonnie Suit.. but thats for Rare FFD items.. 01:20 I think it is time I derpart. 01:21 Goodbye. 01:21 bye south 01:22 Farewell. 01:22 I need you all to look at these 01:22 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Gorozor-491453922 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Magnidony-491844938 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Psydoron-492803195 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Urgitar-494454565 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Zweilinix-519140650 01:23 look at my pretties 01:22 I need you all to look at these 01:22 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Gorozor-491453922 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Magnidony-491844938 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Psydoron-492803195 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Urgitar-494454565 01:23 http://supersonicgx.deviantart.com/art/FUSE-Corp-Zweilinix-519140650 01:23 look at my pretties 01:27 I saw 01:27 XP 01:28 wut 01:28 there awesome, right? 01:29 there actually how i found out about FNaF. 01:29 the dramatic reading is done 01:30 i censored so yea 01:31 Ok 01:31 Then 01:31 i have sumthin dedicated to me 01:31 yay 01:31 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0OkscuwiOOD 01:31 very bad quality tho 01:31 disd you guyz like them? 01:32 "did you use a toaster to record this" 01:32 -Some guy from LoL 01:32 JK 01:32 o 01:32 well 01:33 answer the mans question 01:33 but 01:33 i think you used a computer to record 01:33 cuz I don't know about you 01:33 but i don't think my toaster has a built in mic 01:34 i used my iphone 01:34 k 01:34 ye 01:34 wait 01:34 what 01:34 does your toaste 01:34 *toaster 01:34 ANSWER MAH QUESTION!!! hmph 01:34 have a mic 01:34 i don't have a toaster 01:34 whoa 01:34 im a pleb 01:35 mind = blown 01:35 ye 01:35 wtf 01:35 me mum 01:35 gomen ne 01:35 shes watching "American horror story" 01:35 but 01:35 me little bro 01:35 who is 9 01:36 is watchin 01:36 wtf 01:36 kid 01:36 dunt watch dis 01:36 o 01:36 AHS is uncomfortable for me 01:36 wtf is this 01:36 uh 01:36 it's strange 01:36 nun = ded 01:36 rip nun 01:37 I only really liked the Coven season 01:37 when i was young i used to do stuff like this all the time, ima super crazy pursun 01:37 someone get me this on DVD 01:37 Send to 01:37 not on wikia, doh.. 01:37 1337 Fazbear Street 01:37 my reading = top notch 01:37 Postcode 01:37 H123ax 01:37 so 01:38 send me something 01:38 dvd 01:38 pls 01:38 kk m8 01:42 MY MOMS WATCHIN FIXER UPPER 01:42 *hides under table* 01:42 *Can't decide wether to hide Nowi or Florina* 01:42 I'm watching the world bur 01:42 *burn 01:43 *puts all my OCs in a safehouse* 01:43 (Except the evil ones) 01:43 Uhm 01:43 I need Gao 01:43 i need my senpai (◕‿◕✿) 01:43 DAMN IT FRED 01:44 He invited me here... 01:44 And now since I have taken him over 01:44 ... 01:44 Gao has to watch the show 01:44 woah 01:44 hi gap 01:44 hi there 01:44 D: 01:44 *gao 01:44 long time no see 01:44 Yes, indeed 01:44 Uh 01:44 This is... 01:44 Innaproptiate 01:44 so 01:44 wuz fred hittin on anyone 01:44 *inappropriate 01:44 maybe 01:45 (◕‿◕✿) 01:45 that cheatin skumbag 01:45 OH THANK 01:45 .-. 01:45 IT'S OVER 01:45 lulz 01:45 yusssssssss 01:45 what is over? 01:45 UNLESS FRED AND GAO ARE THE SAME PERSON 01:45 illuminati confirmed 01:45 No 01:46 Fred is me from a dimension known as "Real life" 01:46 o 01:46 NO NO NO 01:46 WHY MUM WHY 01:46 SHE PUT ON 01:46 ANOTHER EPISODE 01:46 AGH 01:46 ahhhhhh 01:46 HIDE YO KIDS AND OCS 01:46 WHERE IS VINCENT 01:46 IS HE SAFE?! 01:46 Oh, I forgot 01:47 He's in LoLcare right now 01:47 *HIDES VINCENT AND MY FAMILY* 01:47 SO, REMEMBER THOSE FNAF FUZEMON? REMEMBER THE QUESTION? ANSWER ME!!!! 01:47 Vincent IS your family...? 01:47 Your son/ 01:47 Gods 01:47 I think you have amnesia 01:47 o 01:47 vinny is my- 01:47 ok 01:48 YOU FORGOT?! 01:48 what 01:48 um 01:48 *sweats nervously* 01:48 You forgot 01:48 your own son 01:48 And you cheated 01:48 wtf 01:48 Damn you Fred 01:49 but i didn't senpai 01:49 Hm... 01:49 HM... 01:49 HM05 01:49 HMMMM... 01:49 aahh 01:50 TM62 01:50 i dunno 01:50 >.> 01:50 TM69 (Herbert) 01:51 do you get it 01:51 (Herbert) 01:52 rip chat 01:52 Hai everyone! 01:52 (Herbert) Hey little bot 01:52 (Herbert) Come ahead to Herbert'sh plashe 01:52 GUYS 01:53 ARE THOU 01:53 TRULY 01:53 GONE?! 01:53 no 01:53 i live 01:53 hi mib 01:53 wait 01:53 i gtg to bed 01:53 nuu 01:54 friggin fred 01:54 took my gurl and everythin 01:54 hi 01:54 i mean 01:54 uh 01:54 istill here 01:54 i said nothin 01:57 dodododo 02:00 I cant believe I own a top page. 02:01 hey fox 02:01 Hi 02:01 I own a top page! 02:02 :) Good for you! 02:02 yeeeeeeey! 02:03 wanna know who it is? 02:03 Ye 02:03 *Yea 02:03 John Aqua ! 09:40 XP 09:40 Yea. I would consider doing one for Tabitha or Corey, but I don't have the motivation to do so LOL 09:40 I can do one for you 09:40 IF you want 09:40 No it's ok! 09:41 I just like making art requests 09:41 I don't need one. 09:41 But thanks for offering! uwu 09:41 You're welcome 09:41 I really love your art too, so I might ask one day. 09:43 rip bb 09:43 1987 - Chicken 09:43 rest in pepperonis 09:43 "My greatest dream was a world without flashlights" 09:43 *resting in pepperonis* 09:44 Doesn't sound all that comfortable 09:44 Or hygenic 09:44 it probably is comfortable 09:44 but greasy 09:44 hi 09:44 hi 09:44 Sup m7 09:45 hoi m6 09:45 m420 09:45 yeah m5 09:45 okay MOver9000 09:46 mNoScOpE 09:46 "I got so much gurls with them. 09:46 And by that I mean none." -Me 09:46 Hi? 09:46 noice 09:46 mTrickShot 09:46 hoi foxstar 09:46 mMOMGETTHECAMERA 09:46 09:46 TRICKSCOPED 09:46 OOOOHH BABY A TRIPLE! 09:47 intensifies 09:48 hoi 09:48 Allo, mah peeps. 09:48 :3 09:48 no 09:48 stay away from the summoner 09:48 what? 09:48 SUMMONER? 09:49 CABBITS? 09:49 no 09:49 Anybody here heard of Cabbits? 09:49 No? 09:50 CABBITS!!!! 09:50 No... 09:50 That would be your mother. 09:50 AUGH SO MANY PEOPLE 09:50 CAT RABBITS 09:50 FOX! PEOLE ARE NICE. 09:50 : 09:50 :D 09:51 Ima make a Cabbits animatronic...:3 09:51 Yeah, people are nice! (Herbert) 09:51 Yiff woman. :3 09:52 BGUUUUUUUU789POLP'.;;;]# 09:52 oh 09:52 Ferreh. 09:52 Hello 09:52 :) 09:52 Sorry little sister found my keyboard :/ 09:52 Ita fine. 09:52 Happens to moi. 09:52 gonna be hardcore and listen to Lavender Town on headphones 09:52 Your funeral. 09:53 :3 09:53 gg 10:09 ... 10:10 ....Gao? 10:10 * South Ferry hugs Gao's new form 10:10 Something went wrong... 10:10 I LOVE IT! 10:10 *HUGS AMY* 10:10 :D 10:10 Back off 10:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qXXWHfJha4 10:11 Ferreh. 10:11 :p 10:11 Spread da love. 10:11 Hello 10:11 I just arrived here 10:11 Hello. 10:11 * stops huggin * 10:12 Shall we play who wants to be a Millionare: Wiki Edition? 10:12 no 10:12 Perhaps... 10:13 Aldra. :3 10:13 I shall ask one question. 10:13 Yo 10:13 :) 10:13 The answer is (Shrek) 10:13 You are spamming the wiki at night, an admin comes. What do you do? a) Die. b) Run c) Hide in a freddy fazbear head d) flash the light at the admin 10:13 dd 10:14 D) 10:14 Because 10:14 Gao is afraid of light 10:14 Neither 10:14 You get kicked 10:14 Or blocked 10:14 Because 10:14 A, obviously 10:14 A. 10:14 stupid question really 10:14 The correct answer is: 10:14 A, my upcoming OC. 10:14 :3 10:14 A. 10:15 What do I win? 10:15 Ha jokes on you 10:15 One MIllion dollars worth of fazbear entertainment plushies 10:15 ... 10:15 I'm an achluophobiac 10:15 meh 10:15 :( 10:15 I mean...woooow 10:15 *build a fort of Foxy dolls* 10:15 D don't work 10:15 :3 10:16 :) 10:16 Oh 10:16 NO GIRLS ALLOWED! 10:16 And the correct answer 10:16 Gao did you make any effort to inform this "Vinny" about my idea 10:16 or nah 10:16 Is none of the above 10:16 No 10:16 I said you do it 10:16 m8 10:16 Im lazy 10:16 :( 10:16 * South Ferry has left the pizzeria. ~ 10:16 My kingdom is so soft... 10:16 I know 10:16 They sucj 10:16 *suck 10:17 DONT CHU SAT 10:17 SAY THAT ABOUT FOXY DOLLS. 10:17 :3 10:17 Is any art on this Wiki done with professional art programs? 10:17 Or just MS Paint? 10:17 Does GIMP count? 10:17 I did mine with paint...3: 10:18 Yes 10:18 If so 10:18 yes 10:18 gimp counts 10:18 *hides in fort* 10:18 It cant be that bad, mib 10:18 GO AWAAY. 10:18 D: 10:18 * South Ferry enters the fort through the door.............. 10:18 NUUUUU 10:18 A door of plushies 10:18 heh 10:18 :( 10:18 who wants to rp 10:19 Nah, come on in, Ferreh. 10:19 :3 10:19 * South Ferry enters and arrests MIB for: Spying. 10:19 ... 10:19 Yes 10:19 I have evidence 10:19 He admitted it 10:19 I have chat logs 10:19 And 10:20 Check the tapes! 10:20 Plus 10:20 He is a noob 10:20 So 10:20 This reminds me of an old RP....I was a criminal....and I got arrested... 10:20 I want him in hail 10:20 So he goes in jail 10:20 and is executed 10:20 Now 10:20 ouch 10:20 I PLEA INSANITY 10:20 nah 10:20 Nah 10:20 He dies 10:21 ok 10:21 So 10:21 FERREH! 10:21 :( 10:21 Ferry 10:21 Pull the switch 10:21 NONONONON- 10:21 * South Ferry betrays Gao and saves Mib 10:21 * South Ferry teleports away. 10:21 :'D 10:21 You little piece of sh!t 10:21 *Hugs* 10:21 Time to 'yiff you 10:22 GET TO THE CHOPER! 10:22 *Teleports to 'yiff dimension and gathers 'yiff army" 10:22 *grabs popcorn* 10:22 No 10:22 Die kids 10:22 PREPARE TO BE YIFF ED 10:22 SH!T 10:22 *Team of meh Ocs* 10:23 Lel 10:23 what 10:23 *Team of MY OCs* 10:23 Much better 10:23 King Freddy 10:23 Kill them all 10:23 "k" 10:23 Team of MY OCs: 10:23 None 10:23 None. 10:23 Ferreh 10:23 I failed. 10:23 Stay out of this 10:23 * South Ferry is killed. 10:23 *Reflection* 10:23 This is a dispute 10:24 My death is temporary. I will come back. 10:24 Between me and MiB 10:24 Tinsah rekts all... 10:24 TINSAY?! 10:24 DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH 10:24 :3 10:24 We all know 10:24 I would rek all your ocs 10:24 Because 10:24 SHE REKS ALL! 10:24 I already did to most of them 10:25 Not the new ones... 10:25 :3 10:25 Yeah 10:25 But they're exactly the same 10:25 So 10:25 We still win 10:25 With magic 10:25 I have 2 "OC's"/Items. 10:25 And Nowi 10:25 Rainbow Man, System X..... 10:25 :3 10:25 Got nothing on 10:25 Golden King Freddy and Toy Katt 10:25 Suicide. 10:26 Freezer. 10:26 Zweihandler. 10:26 I have 1 OC 10:26 Rory Rhino. 10:26 it shall kill all :') 10:26 No 10:26 Ferry 10:26 Faceless Sam 10:26 Fight! Fight! Fight! 10:26 We will kill you 10:26 We already fought 10:26 I won 10:26 Easily 10:26 Faceless Sam...:3 10:26 ok 10:27 Hm? 10:27 Platinum Gem Freddy 10:27 kill them 10:27 Who's the newcomer? 10:27 Golden King Freddy 10:27 Kill your platinum self 10:27 "k" 10:27 no 10:27 Freddy Mark 4 10:27 King Freddy 10:27 * South Ferry sets PGF AI to 20 10:27 :') 10:27 Wit a machine gun. 10:27 With magic 10:27 Gunner. 10:28 * Gaomon332 sets GKF AI to 40 10:28 Dillain. 10:28 Promoted to a Gunman 10:28 * South Ferry sets PGF to 666 10:28 GG 10:28 No re 10:28 * Gaomon332 kicks South Ferry 10:28 I have AMO on my side 10:28 Swift, Valerie's alter ego...:3 10:28 * South Ferry has been kicked from the Pizzeria by Gaoman332. 10:28 And the power of love defeats all 10:28 I mean 10:28 Uh 10:28 The death is temporary as usual 10:28 ill be back 10:28 I COULD ban 10:28 But 10:28 I'm a good boy 10:29 WOAH 10:29 I'M BACK 10:29 10:29 Uh 10:29 You sa 10:29 w 10:29 WAOH 10:29 Nothing 10:29 yes 10:29 * South Ferry gives MOT a welcome party 10:29 good 10:29 power of lo- 10:29 *Sets Lindsay to 666* 10:29 friendship 10:29 FRIENDSHIP 10:29 I SAID FRIENDSHIP 10:29 South Ferry, I prefer to be called AMO. uwu 10:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYWw2ZzrnKY 10:30 alright 10:30 ultimate challenge 10:30 :( 10:30 ? 10:30 HA 10:30 I listened to that all day! 10:30 Yesterday! 10:30 Ferreh. *hugs. * 10:30 Was fun and everything! 10:30 Lavender town is my jam! 10:30 LA LA LA LA LA LA LA 10:30 pleb can't do it backwards 10:31 I did 10:31 When I was 8 10:31 My friend and I 10:31 sweet momma 10:31 Listened to Lavender Town backwards 10:31 At a sleepover 10:31 After 3 seconds 10:31 My friend said 10:31 You cannot run, you cannot hide, mercy is a lie, you will all die.... 10:31 uh 10:31 "3 spoopy 5 me" 10:31 ok 10:31 and turned it off 10:31 pleb 10:31 Then 10:31 Lyrics to lavender town.. 10:31 He killed me during the night 10:31 :3 10:32 For Sale: King Freddy animatronic stolen from Gaoman332 w/ endoskeleton Price: 699.99 10:32 No 10:32 mmmhmmm 10:32 King Freddy has no endoskeleton 10:32 He isn't even an animatronic 10:32 pleb 10:32 He's a MAGIC 10:32 ok 10:32 full on plebzz 10:32 if its magic then 999.99 10:32 No 10:32 He could not be kidnapped 10:32 Because 10:33 He has too much guards 10:33 Now 10:33 Stop godmodding 10:33 Ah 10:33 Backwards Lavender Town 10:33 I was just selling items :) 10:33 So relaxing! 10:33 NO 10:33 He is mine 10:33 Not yours to sell 10:33 Alright then. 10:33 For Sale: King Freddy PLushie. 10.99 10:33 thats fair 10:33 :) 10:34 For Sale: Lindsay *FREE* 10:34 No 10:34 He is my character 10:34 So 10:34 ;-; 10:34 Anything related to him 10:34 Is mine 10:34 Please buy me..... 10:34 So 10:34 Ew 10:34 :( 10:34 That sounds dirty MiB 10:34 mmhmmm 10:34 "Please buy me" 10:34 Shoulda added a wink there 10:34 Make it worse 10:34 It's only dirty if you make it dirty... 10:34 Whoa 10:34 Slow-mo Lavender Town 10:35 * South Ferry buys mib 10:35 Trippy 10:35 I meant it like a adopted puppy thing. 10:35 Even worse 10:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Xj9TYVgIwE 10:35 IM NOT FOR SALE, 10:35 mm noice 10:35 ITS LINDSAY. 10:35 i listened to this all the way 10:35 ok 10:35 * South Ferry buys lindsay 10:35 oh my 10:35 Lindsay: YAAY! YAAAY! 10:35 my ears 10:35 they pulse 10:35 Uhm 10:35 I 10:35 AMO 10:36 what 10:36 Will you pay for my medical bills 10:36 maybe 10:36 When my brain explodes 10:36 * South Ferry gives Gaoman332 1 US Cent. 10:36 there 10:36 Oooh, that sounds fun! 10:36 OI 10:36 MAGGOT 10:36 I only have a little headache 10:36 1. I ain't in the US 10:36 2. I hate you 10:36 Lindsay: So...What do I do, Ferreh? 10:36 3. GaoMON 10:36 :3 10:36 Uh 10:36 come on pleb, step up the gaem 10:36 My tiny, underdeveloped brain 10:36 And ears 10:36 They cannot handly 10:36 MINE TOO 10:36 10:36 *handle 10:37 Lavender Town ghosts 10:37 rip headphone users 10:37 Hi 10:37 ouchie 10:37 Hello 10:37 :3 10:37 *using headphones 10:37 plebs 10:37 Welcome Fox! 10:37 My b***** brother JUST had to turnv my computer off 10:37 Hi Fox 10:37 *turn 10:37 Oh sorry 10:37 :) 10:37 Ha ha 10:37 It's okay 10:38 >:( 10:38 I'm sorry, Fox. It happens to moi as well... 10:38 Me cat does it all the time 10:38 But 10:38 I can slap him 10:38 Bad kitty 10:38 Looking For Test Subjects to test the multi pm function. 10:38 Me? 10:38 Me!? 10:38 binural beats don't affect me except for the lavender town theme 10:38 Oh sh!t 10:38 Is this normal 10:38 ? 10:38 I'm seeing something 10:38 ok 10:38 In the corner of my eye 10:38 kk 10:38 wtf 10:39 Uhm 10:39 It's Purple 10:39 Uh 10:39 I think I need to go to the hospital 10:39 I'm master of the lavender town cuz i only have a hheadache 10:39 is that a purple man 10:39 It's the Purple Man 10:39 is that a bear 10:39 wtf 10:39 PURPLE GUY?! 10:39 > :( 10:39 no purple man thats innapropriate 10:39 oh gods 10:39 me mum 10:39 >:( 10:39 Maninblack respond to the pm 10:39 watching the dreaded show again 10:40 AGH 10:40 mummy y 10:40 mum plz 10:40 help 10:40 oh no 10:41 it's worse with the drug- I mean frequencies 10:41 AGH 10:41 >.> 10:41 There's two of ur mum 10:41 wtf 10:41 why is ur mum here 10:41 AGH 10:41 idk 10:41 rip me 10:41 "My greatest dream was a world without Plants Vs Zombies" 10:41 rest 10:41 in 10:41 pepperonis 10:41 gao 10:42 "Anime was a mistake" 10:42 My young ears 10:42 Not used to Lavender Town 10:42 I wonder what it feels like 10:42 To fire a pistol 10:42 Specifically 10:42 At someone's head 10:43 cailou is my favorite tv show 10:43 Ok 10:43 Real talk 10:43 I kinda feel dizzy 10:43 And 10:44 My right arm feels crampy 10:44 So 10:44 oh 10:44 10:44 Lavender Town confirmed 10:44 I only had a headache. Must be immune to it 10:44 For Sale: Full Crew Pizza - Delicate cheese pizza cooked for 24 hours topped with bear,chicken,bunny, and fox. 7.99 10:44 Or it might be my autism.. XP 10:44 I had so much headaches when I was young 10:44 That I barely feel them anymore 10:45 would anyone like the full crew pizza 10:45 no 10:45 :( 10:45 I banned that pizza 10:45 get it out of my sight 10:46 I HATE THAT PIZZA 10:46 :'( 10:46 Give me Scotch pie 10:46 And maube 10:46 I'll like you 10:46 For Sale: Kentucky Fried Chica: Delicate Pizza topped with curry chicken. "Taste the rhythm of the islands!" 10:47 You dare 10:47 Make fun of the queen 10:47 Have at thee 10:47 Demon 10:47 brb 10:47 k 10:47 getting chinese 10:47 * South Ferry gives gao (meat) Scotch Pie. 10:47 gud 10:47 ew 10:47 tastes horrible 10:47 not like me mum used to make 10:48 * South Ferry revives gao's mum. 10:48 she's alive 10:48 * South Ferry has the mum make scotch pie for gao :) 10:48 skrub 10:48 :( 10:48 ur scarin me 10:48 * South Ferry has left. 10:48 gud 10:49 Im going to make a page 10:49 its called 10:49 "Freddy Fazbears Pizza Menu" 10:50 Lindsay will contribute. :3 10:50 We only use animals for our meat. 10:51 Humanely treated 10:51 no steroids 10:51 ... 10:51 I'm mostly vegetarian, so I oppose 10:51 ObjectioN! 10:51 Hi 10:51 Mostly. 10:51 Herro 10:51 ;) 10:52 Oh my 10:52 It's him 10:52 gao 10:52 do it 10:52 TheVinnyLord 10:52 Is here 10:52 Indeed 10:52 I am 10:52 To kill us all 10:52 I mean 10:52 To uh 10:52 Vinnify us all 10:52 Inny Inny Inny Inny? 10:53 k 10:53 Also 10:53 go noxus 10:53 DEMACIA 10:53 NOXUS 10:53 FIEN 10:53 ZAUN 10:53 LAND OF THE ROBOTZ 10:53 BFFS WITH NOXUS 10:53 k I'm done 10:53 (I've been playing League of Legends a lot... And by that I mean I've been playing the tutorial for the past three days.) -Me 10:54 k 10:54 VINNEH... 10:54 OBJECTION 10:54 Yes? 10:54 The testimony contradicts the evidence! 10:54 OBJECTION 10:54 THAT WOULD BE YOUR MOTHER 10:55 OBJECTION 10:55 No, because... 10:55 THE VICTIM WAS YOUR MOTHER 10:55 Yes, that is correct 10:55 OBJECTION 10:55 WE ARE BROTHERS 10:55 HOLD IT! 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 You are my uncle. 10:56 TAKE THAT! 10:56 10:56 Yep 10:56 ... 10:56 I am your father 10:56 how do you do the table of contents template 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 YOU ARE AN UNLCE. 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 VINNEH. 10:56 you just make headings 10:56 and it shows up automatically 10:56 Ferry 10:56 None of my siblings has extended our family 10:57 TAKE THAT! 10:57 ... 10:58 ... 10:58 OBJECTION 10:58 YOUR FAMILY FORGOT ABOUT ME 10:58 I AM STILL IN THE WOMB. 10:58 OBJECTION 10:58 (XD) 10:58 How is that possible... 10:58 ... 10:58 WHEN YOU ARE MARRIED TO FOXSTAR 10:58 (Cornered plays) 10:59 Uhh... *backs away from computer* 10:59 Got that covered 10:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk 10:59 Enough! 10:59 I find ManinBlack007JK... 10:59 GUILTY of not being gud! 10:59 OBJECTION 10:59 No 11:00 Bad 11:00 Case ended 11:00 IM BUTTUR 11:00 HA! 11:00 Guilty. 11:00 THAN 11:00 not gud 11:00 YIFF F 11:00 so 11:00 You are sentenced to 11:00 100 years of being 'yiffed non stop 11:00 TAKE THAT! 11:00 OBJECTION 11:01 No objections 11:01 When the case is closed 11:01 So 10:48 gud 10:49 Im going to make a page 10:49 its called 10:49 "Freddy Fazbears Pizza Menu" 10:50 Lindsay will contribute. :3 10:50 We only use animals for our meat. 10:51 Humanely treated 10:51 no steroids 10:51 ... 10:51 I'm mostly vegetarian, so I oppose 10:51 ObjectioN! 10:51 Hi 10:51 Mostly. 10:51 Herro 10:51 ;) 10:52 Oh my 10:52 It's him 10:52 gao 10:52 do it 10:52 TheVinnyLord 10:52 Is here 10:52 Indeed 10:52 I am 10:52 To kill us all 10:52 I mean 10:52 To uh 10:52 Vinnify us all 10:52 Inny Inny Inny Inny? 10:53 k 10:53 Also 10:53 go noxus 10:53 DEMACIA 10:53 NOXUS 10:53 FIEN 10:53 ZAUN 10:53 LAND OF THE ROBOTZ 10:53 BFFS WITH NOXUS 10:53 k I'm done 10:53 (I've been playing League of Legends a lot... And by that I mean I've been playing the tutorial for the past three days.) -Me 10:54 k 10:54 VINNEH... 10:54 OBJECTION 10:54 Yes? 10:54 The testimony contradicts the evidence! 10:54 OBJECTION 10:54 THAT WOULD BE YOUR MOTHER 10:55 OBJECTION 10:55 No, because... 10:55 THE VICTIM WAS YOUR MOTHER 10:55 Yes, that is correct 10:55 OBJECTION 10:55 WE ARE BROTHERS 10:55 HOLD IT! 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 You are my uncle. 10:56 TAKE THAT! 10:56 10:56 Yep 10:56 ... 10:56 I am your father 10:56 how do you do the table of contents template 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 YOU ARE AN UNLCE. 10:56 OBJECTION 10:56 VINNEH. 10:56 you just make headings 10:56 and it shows up automatically 10:56 Ferry 10:56 None of my siblings has extended our family 10:57 TAKE THAT! 10:57 ... 10:58 ... 10:58 OBJECTION 10:58 YOUR FAMILY FORGOT ABOUT ME 10:58 I AM STILL IN THE WOMB. 10:58 OBJECTION 10:58 (XD) 10:58 How is that possible... 10:58 ... 10:58 WHEN YOU ARE MARRIED TO FOXSTAR 10:58 (Cornered plays) 10:59 Uhh... *backs away from computer* 10:59 Got that covered 10:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk 10:59 Enough! 10:59 I find ManinBlack007JK... 10:59 GUILTY of not being gud! 10:59 OBJECTION 10:59 No 11:00 Bad 11:00 Case ended 11:00 IM BUTTUR 11:00 HA! 11:00 Guilty. 11:00 THAN 11:00 not gud 11:00 YIFF F 11:00 so 11:00 You are sentenced to 11:00 100 years of being 'yiffed non stop 11:00 TAKE THAT! 11:00 OBJECTION 11:01 No objections 11:01 When the case is closed 11:01 So 11:01 You lose 11:01 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WzKKjJuujSs 11:01 You lose 11:01 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WzKKjJuujSs 11:02 doh 11:02 Ok 11:02 He's going away 11:02 For a looong time 11:02 yessir 11:03 OBJECTION 11:03 IM STILL HERE 11:03 k 11:04 not for long 11:04 Time 4 kicking party 11:05 0_0 11:05 NOPE. 11:06 k 11:07 :) 11:07 Vincent wants 11:07 TIME FOR OUR GAME 11:07 WHO WANTS TO BE A KICKIONARE?! 11:07 Me. 11:07 First question! 11:07 wait scratch that 11:08 Who is the best person on the wiki? 11:08 A) Gaomon332 11:08 B) Gaomon332 11:08 C) Gaomon332 11:08 D) All of the above 11:08 D) 11:08 E) 11:09 Nope 11:09 Wrong 11:09 You get kicked 11:10 ..When I can be bothered to kick you noobs 11:10 G8 m8 11:10 u fokin wot m9 11:10 9/8 Perfect amount of water. 11:08 D) All of the above 11:08 D) 11:08 E) 11:09 Nope 11:09 Wrong 11:09 You get kicked 11:10 ..When I can be bothered to kick you noobs 11:10 G8 m8 11:10 u fokin wot m9 11:10 9/8 Perfect amount of water. 11:16 This part of chat is dead 11:17 Just sayin' 11:20 Hi 11:20 no 11:20 Potato came back, cuz he always does. 11:21 * South Ferry hugs Potato. 11:10 9/8 Perfect amount of water. 11:16 This part of chat is dead 11:17 Just sayin' 11:20 Hi 11:20 no 11:20 Potato came back, cuz he always does. 11:21 * South Ferry hugs Potato. 11:21 /Me hugs him too. 11:21 awww 11:21 * Some Random Potato hugs him too 11:22 ... 11:22 i am teh ultimate failer 11:24 OBJECTION 11:25 I am the REAL ultimate ruler! 11:25 ................ 11:26 OBJECTION! 11:26 YOUR FATHER IS THE REAL RULER! 11:26 FOR I AM THE KING OF SHIPPING! 11:26 I-I... 11:26 OBJECT 11:26 I am the queen of failing. 11:26 even though I ain't a girl. 11:26 no gaomon332 11:26 I agree with that testimony 11:26 no 11:27 Your Honor 11:27 Where is the queen? I must set things straight with my son 11:27 OBJECTION! 11:27 If you let me rule, I'll buy you Mcdonald's 11:28 No objections. 11:28 Huehuehue 11:28 Obey vinneh keeps popping up on my screen. 11:28 It's supposed to. 11:28 Every XX:00 11:28 iirc 11:29 Yes 11:29 Guow 11:29 u wanna take over AA Fanon wiki 11:29 :P 11:29 why so serious 11:30 (Shrek) 11:30 (illuminati) 11:30 uh 11:30 nah 11:30 k 11:31 who wants to 11:31 inhale 11:31 me 11:31 some Mcdonald's 11:31 On the house 11:31 Er 11:31 No 11:31 Castle 11:31 some pls 11:31 relight my hair 11:31 Gotta go fast 11:32 Also 11:32 What on earth...? 11:32 That moment 11:32 Where everyone admits to be guilty 11:32 (epicdrugs) 11:32 What kind of emo things has your mother been teaching you, Vincent?! 11:32 LIGHT YOUR HAIR?! 11:17 Just sayin' 11:20 Hi 11:20 no 11:20 Potato came back, cuz he always does. 11:21 * South Ferry hugs Potato. 11:21 /Me hugs him too. 11:21 awww 11:21 * Some Random Potato hugs him too 11:22 ... 11:22 i am teh ultimate failer 11:24 OBJECTION 11:25 I am the REAL ultimate ruler! 11:25 ................ 11:26 OBJECTION! 11:26 YOUR FATHER IS THE REAL RULER! 11:26 FOR I AM THE KING OF SHIPPING! 11:26 I-I... 11:26 OBJECT 11:26 I am the queen of failing. 11:26 even though I ain't a girl. 11:26 no gaomon332 11:26 I agree with that testimony 11:26 no 11:27 Your Honor 11:27 Where is the queen? I must set things straight with my son 11:27 OBJECTION! 11:27 If you let me rule, I'll buy you Mcdonald's 11:28 No objections. 11:28 Huehuehue 11:28 Obey vinneh keeps popping up on my screen. 11:28 It's supposed to. 11:28 Every XX:00 11:28 iirc 11:29 Yes 11:29 Guow 11:29 u wanna take over AA Fanon wiki 11:29 :P 11:29 why so serious 11:30 (Shrek) 11:30 (illuminati) 11:30 uh 11:30 nah 11:30 k 11:31 who wants to 11:31 inhale 11:31 me 11:31 some Mcdonald's 11:31 On the house 11:31 Er 11:31 No 11:31 Castle 11:31 some pls 11:31 relight my hair 11:31 Gotta go fast 11:32 Also 11:32 What on earth...? 11:32 That moment 11:32 Where everyone admits to be guilty 11:32 (epicdrugs) 11:32 What kind of emo things has your mother been teaching you, Vincent?! 11:32 LIGHT YOUR HAIR?! 11:32 I must have a word with her 11:32 Objection! Your Hon- 11:33 Give me some toast and I will do stuff. 11:33 I cannot allow you to make an objection. 11:33 But 11:33 I can 11:34 What?! Your Honor... I'm really sorry... but I cannot allow you to not allow me to make an objection! 11:34 Egads! I've been overruled?! 11:34 ye 11:34 pretty much 11:31 Gotta go fast 11:32 Also 11:32 What on earth...? 11:32 That moment 11:32 Where everyone admits to be guilty 11:32 (epicdrugs) 11:32 What kind of emo things has your mother been teaching you, Vincent?! 11:32 LIGHT YOUR HAIR?! 11:32 I must have a word with her 11:32 Objection! Your Hon- 11:33 Give me some toast and I will do stuff. 11:33 I cannot allow you to make an objection. 11:33 But 11:33 I can 11:34 What?! Your Honor... I'm really sorry... but I cannot allow you to not allow me to make an objection! 11:34 Egads! I've been overruled?! 11:34 ye 11:34 pretty much 11:35 k 11:35 Quoting Edgeworth and the Judge 11:35 lol 11:36 guoaw 11:36 Objectionceptionobjection. 11:36 WHere did everyone go 11:36 here 11:36 Where did cotton eye joe go? 11:37 ... 11:37 :/ 11:37 It's something to think about, trust me. 11:38 k 11:39 k 11:40 oh 11:40 doh 11:40 Say bored if bored. 11:41 Chubby, eh? 11:41 DEMACIA 11:41 guow 11:42 what 3ds games u hav 11:42 I'm still hanging on with my DSiXL lololol 11:42 Smash, Fire Emblem, Pokémon X, a whole lotta others that I lost, Sonic Generations... 11:42 k 11:42 I got 11:43 Pokemon Platinum 11:35 k 11:35 Quoting Edgeworth and the Judge 11:35 lol 11:36 guoaw 11:36 Objectionceptionobjection. 11:36 WHere did everyone go 11:36 here 11:36 Where did cotton eye joe go? 11:37 ... 11:37 :/ 11:37 It's something to think about, trust me. 11:38 k 11:39 k 11:40 oh 11:40 doh 11:40 Say bored if bored. 11:41 Chubby, eh? 11:41 DEMACIA 11:41 guow 11:42 what 3ds games u hav 11:42 I'm still hanging on with my DSiXL lololol 11:42 Smash, Fire Emblem, Pokémon X, a whole lotta others that I lost, Sonic Generations... 11:42 k 11:42 I got 11:43 Pokemon Platinum 11:43 Kirby Super Star Ultra 11:43 Some lame lego games 11:43 Age of Empires 11:43 Pretty much all 11:43 And maybe the Legend of Starfy 11:43 But that might be my bro's 11:44 Derp. 11:44 Also 11:44 On Starfy 11:43 Kirby Super Star Ultra 11:43 Some lame lego games 11:43 Age of Empires 11:43 Pretty much all 11:43 And maybe the Legend of Starfy 11:43 But that might be my bro's 11:44 Derp. 11:44 Also 11:44 On Starfy 11:44 Still can't beat the final boss' last form 11:44 Lol 11:45 Mother of god, I just thought of genius things. 11:46 k 11:46 wat 11:46 :D 11:46 I dunno. 11:47 k 11:47 repoted 11:47 Prepare to git ur booty kicked 11:47 Sad face.. 11:47 jkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 11:47 NOT 11:47 Still sad face. 11:47 k 11:47 jk 11:48 gaomon332 11:48 do not leave me 11:48 k 11:48 Still sad face. (Shrek) 11:48 k 11:48 D: 11:49 kk 11:49 Anyone gonna relight my hair or what' 11:50 Light your hair? On fire..? :D 11:51 :) 11:52 Ugh 11:52 I need to have a talk with your mother, Vincent. 11:52 Sanic went too fast, now we all borreeed. 11:44 Still can't beat the final boss' last form 11:44 Lol 11:45 Mother of god, I just thought of genius things. 11:46 k 11:46 wat 11:46 :D 11:46 I dunno. 11:47 k 11:47 repoted 11:47 Prepare to git ur booty kicked 11:47 Sad face.. 11:47 jkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 11:47 NOT 11:47 Still sad face. 11:47 k 11:47 jk 11:48 gaomon332 11:48 do not leave me 11:48 k 11:48 Still sad face. (Shrek) 11:48 k 11:48 D: 11:49 kk 11:49 Anyone gonna relight my hair or what' 11:50 Light your hair? On fire..? :D 11:51 :) 11:52 Ugh 11:52 I need to have a talk with your mother, Vincent. 11:52 Sanic went too fast, now we all borreeed. 11:53 What was she teaching you when I was gone? 2015 03 18